Whoops! Zoid's An Indian
by DarkSharknado
Summary: Farnsworth discovers a potion he's invented that he's long forgotten about. Mom's sons get word of it and want in on the action. They unwittingly kidnap Zoidberg and use the potion on him and it has a weird side effect. It turns Decopodians into Indians! Could Kiff be next?


Work Text:

Futurama

Fanfic Title:

Whoops! Zoid's An Indian!

By Trenton Sands

Opening Credits Scene:

Futurama:

Uses of Names is Not Purely Coincidental

Screen: Goofy Cartoon

Scene 1:

At Robot Arms Apts at Fry's and Bender's place. Bender walks into the living room, and sees Fry watching Game of Thrones 3000, at the opening credits where the title says 'GOT'.

Bender: Hey, Fry. What are you watching there? A show called "GOT"? (laughs)

Fry: No, it's Game of Thrones 3000! Heard it has some good reviews!

Bender: Whatever!

Later on, Fry walks into the kitchen and sees Bender make a cake.

Fry: Morning Bender! What up with the cake?

Bender: Didn't you hear, skinny? It's Zoidberg's birthday!

Fry: You're doing something nice for him? Are you days of being a criminal over?

Bender: No! This is actually a joke cake! If you blow out the candles, the cake explodes!

Fry (laughs): That's the Bender I know and love! Where did you get the cake?

Bender: I got it at Joe's Joke Cake Shop down in Hoboken New Jersey! They have a cool slogan!

Fry: What's the slogan?

Bender: "If The Cake Doesn't Make You Crack, It Ain't Worth Jack!"

Fry helps Bender put the cake in the oven. The cake is done after 30 minutes. Fry and Bender frost the cake with a rainbow of colors and put candles on it.

Scene 2:

At Planet Express, everyone was giving Zoidberg a birthday party. Fry and Bender arrive with the cake.

Zoidberg: This means so much to me to have my birthday with my friends instead of celebrating alone! (sniffles)

Farnsworth: Happy Birthday Zoidberg! It's been a pleasure having you here as a doctor!

Amy: Splat's right! We have a surprise party for you!

Zoidberg: Hooray! Zoidberg loves surprises!

Leela: We all got together and filmed a slide show of you featuring everything you've done for Planet Express!

Hermes: It's like a "This Is You Life" thing. We even got Hazel Bishop's head to narrate!

Bender: Fry and I got the cake! (brings in the cake)

Zoidberg: This is better than last year's birthday when I tried to perform for you all. Don't remember what happened with that...

Farnsworth: Before we have the cake, let's show Zoidberg the film! Leela! Start up the victrola projector please.

Leela: Sure thing, Professor! (starts up victrola projector and puts DVD inside): Dr. Zoidberg! This is your life!

Fry turns out the lights. The projector looks like a victrola with a DVD player inside. Then the screen shows Zoidberg dressed in a top hat and tuxedo standing on the stage. There was a barber's chair and Zoidberg was trying to sharpen a razor.

Zoidberg (singing on the film): I'm the Barber of Deville! I'm the Barber of Deville! I'm the Barber of Deville! I'm the Barber of Deville...Figaro! Figaro! Figaro! Figaro!

Then in the film of Zoidberg everyone was booing him and throwing tomatoes at him. Then a cane took him away.

Zoidberg: Oh, no! _That_ was the painful memory of last year's birthday! How can anybody do this to me?

Amy: Was Zoidberg trying to do Sweeny Todd?

Fry: Oh, cheer up old chap! Your birthday's not over yet...

Bender (blows trumpet that sounds like a fanfare): Here is your cake!

Leela (singing): For, he's a jolly good fellow...

Everyone (singing): For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellloooowwwwwww! Which nobody can't deny!

Amy (singing): And many more!

Zoidberg: Now this is what I'm talking about! May my adventures at Planet Express continue to soar...sky high!

Fry and Bender secretly giggle as Zoidberg blows out the candles. Then the whole cake explodes on Zoidberg, and he has pieces of cake all over him, and some of the candles on his head.

Zoidberg: You guys did this to me again! Every single time! Just when I think you're all starting to like me! (cries and runs away)

Farnsworth: We got him good this time!

Leela: We get him every year!

Bender: My cake gag was epic!

Hermes: That was hil-arious!

Scene 3:

The next day Fry, Leela, Bender, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg were all watching All My Circuits. Then Bender burped fire and it went all over the couch after he drank beer. Leela gets an extinguisher and blows away the fire. The show turns off and Farnsworth comes onto the screen. Farnsworth is holding a vial with pink liquid in it.

Farnsworth: Good News Everyone!

Bender: Hey, turn back on The Scary Door! I don't want to see this decrepted old freak!

Fry: Does the Professor have his own reality show now?

Leela: No, you dope! What do you have to say Professor?

Farnsworth: I found this potion I invented a long time ago.

Bender: What's it supposed to do? Interupt great quality programming?

Farnsworth: Actually, that's the thing. I _don't_ remember what it's for.

Bender: Figure it out for yourself!

Farnsworth: However, I _do_ need your help hiding it.

Just as Farnsworth was telling everyone about this unknown potion, there was a secret spy camera in the room. The camera led to Mom's Friendly Robot Company. Mom was watching through the view screen.

Mom: So, Farnsworth invented a potion and doesn't remember what's it's for...

Walt: That sounds a lot like Ignar! He truly is his father's son!

Ignar: That hurt my feelings!

Larry: Oh, shut up you whiny baby!

Mom slaps all three of her sons.

Larry: What would you like us to do, Mom?

Mom: Sneak into Planet Express in any way you can, and get that potion! And kidnap Farnsworth, too!

Ignar: Why?

Mom: So, we can find out it's contents are, and we could use it against him!

Walt: Come on you fools! We got a potion to get!

Then Walt grabs Larry and Ignar by the ears and drags them off.

Scene 4:

As the Planet Express Crew were at a meeting in the conference room, Walt, Larry, and Ignar were behind a moving bush. They potion was on the table. They plan to make their move.

Walt: Okay, losers! Which one of you wants to try our scooter bomb?

The scooter bomb looked like a missile with a steering wheel and a seat.

Larry: We should try Ignar for this!

Ignar: No, don't make me do this!

Walt (slaps Ignar): You're doing this and now! Besides, you can use a little life expirence!

Larry and Walt place Ignar on the scooter bomb, and acitivate it.

Ignar: What am I supposed to do again?

Walt: Go get that unknown potion you fool!

Larry: Off you go! (pushes button)

The scooter bomb goes off and Ignar is on it going through fast speeds.

Ignar: AAAHHHHHHH! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!

It comes to Planet Express...

Larry: Look! He's getting there!

Walt: Come on! Come on!

Then the scooter bomb passes Planet Express.

Walt: Dammit!

Larry: Son of a...

The scooter bomb goes into a forest where train tracks are. Ignar couldn't stop!

Ignar: HHEEEEELLLPPPPP!

Then a train comes and it hits the scooter bomb Ignar is on, but it doesn't explode. The train carries Ignar on the front of the train.

Ignar: AAHHHHHHHHHH!

Walt: Mission failed!

Larry: What just happened?

Walt: Pay attention to detail! (slaps Larry)

Scene 5:

Walt and Larry got Ignar out of the train, and now they were flying on a motor scooter. They were over Planet Express.

Larry: Ha! I see it!

Walt: Now we swoop down and take that potion!

Ignar (presses a button): What's this button do?

Walt: Ignar you moron! That's the ejection button!

Then the motor scooter went flying up and down, and around in circles. They were all screaming and puking. The motor scooter sputters out of control, and flies into a farm with a mud puddle in the front of it. Walt, Larry, and Ignar all scream as they fall out of the sky and land in the mud.

Larry: Blah! I don't see how Mom can stand to have these mud baths!

Walt (to Ingar): Well, here's another nice mess you've gotten us into!

Ignar (sobs): But I didn't know, just trying to help, and wahh! wahh! wahh!

Walt slaps both Larry and Ignar.

Scene 6:

Walt and Larry decide not to do anymore gadgets and try it another way. Ignar was back at Mom's.

Mom (over walkie talkie): I want you both to kidnap Farnsworth! And get that potion at all costs!

Walt: You can count on me, mother!

Larry: What do you suggest we do now?

Walt (mocking): What do you suggest we do now? A power outage! And this time, I'm going in!

Larry gets punched by Walt as he sneaks inside Planet Express and turns off the lights. Walt also had on night vision goggles.

Bender: Who turned off my All My Circuits!

Fry: I'm scared!

Leela: Everyone try to stay calm.

Farnsworth: (snoring)

Hermes: The Professor's asleep again!

Amy: Try the backup generator!

Zoidberg: Grease Fire! Grease Fire!

Hermes: It's a power outage, not a grease fire you idiot!

Walt unwittingly grabs Zoidberg thinking he's Farnsworth. Also, Walt grabs the potion from the table. Walt runs out of Planet Express with Zoidberg and the potion! Zoidberg has a bag over his head, while the commotion at Planet Express goes on. Larry waits for Walt in a hovercar that's under a manhole.

Zoidberg: HHEEEEYYY!

Larry: He did it!

Walt (over walkie talkie): I got Zoidberg! Maybe he knows something!

Larry (over walkie talkie): Hope Mom will approve!

Walt jumps out of a window with Zoidberg in a bag, and tries to jump into Larry's hovercar, the trunk of the hovercar had a trampoline in the back, Walt bounced in the trampoline as Larry drove away with Zoidberg in the bag. Walt falls into a manhole!

Zoidberg: Let me go! Let me go! I'm a victim of circumstance!

Larry drvies back to Mom's Friendly Robot Company, Walt comes out of the manhole digusted.

Walt: I've got a million of them! Am I mortified!

Scene 7:

At Mom's Friendly Robot Company, Mom was waiting for Walt and Larry to come back with Farnsworth so he can spill the secret to the potion he invented which she now has in her custody. While Mom was waiting, she was burning a picture of Farnsworth as Ignar watched.

Ignar: Why are you burning Daddy?

Mom: Grow up, Ignar! Your Daddy and I are never getting back together! This isn't Days Of Our Lives!

Walt and Larry enter her office with Zoidberg in a bag.

Mom: Good, you're back! Better have Hubert in there!

Walt: We weren't able to get Farnsworth, mother!

Mom: WHAT?!

Larry: We got Zoidberg, instead!

Mom: Hmmm, good enough! He has expirience in the medical field. He might know something about the potion! Him and Farnsworth are BFFs, however that got to be is a mystery.

Larry gets Zoidberg out of the bag.

Zoidberg: (gasps) Finally, air...air...AIR! (sees Mom and her sons) What do you guys want from me?

Mom: You know, Zoidberg. You blew a perfectly good opportunity when you got the chance to work with us. We would've given you respect!

Walt: If you tell us the secret to that potion, we'll give you a life of luxuries!

Larry: You'll be blazing on a Sunday Afternoon in the Summertime!

Walt slaps Larry.

Zoidberg: Never! I don't care to work for you, you're evil!

Ignar: You'll be rich if you work with us.

Mom slaps Ignar.

Zoidberg: Like I said before, I'll never work for you! I'd rather be poor and happy than be rich and bored to death!

Mom; You better tell us what's in that potion!

Zoidberg: I don't know! Farnsworth forgot what it was for!

Mom: That's no excuse! I'll find out for myself! (hands Walt the potion): Throw this at him!

Walt (takes the potion): Right, mother!

Then Larry, Walt, and Ignar argue until their voice overlap each other and they fight over who gets to throw the potion, then Mom slaps all three of them and throws the potion herself!

Mom: You three don't do anything right! Think fast, peasent!

Zoidberg: NNNOOOOO!

Once Mom threw the potion at Zoidberg, everything was smoky. Then out of the smoke emerges Zoidberg who was now dressed as an Indian and even began speaking like one.

Zoidberg: How! Mocka, Mecka, Mooka, Meeka, Mikka, Mucka! hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! (gets ready to throw a spear)

Mom: What the hell?

Ignar: I think he's going to throw something at us!

Walt: RUN!

They all run out of the room as Zoidberg throws a spear that lands on the closed door. Then Zoidberg jumps out the window! And lands on the street.

Zoidberg: Mocka, Mecka, Mooka, Meek, Mikka, Mucka! hoo! hoo! hoo!

Scene 8:

Within time, Zoidberg was wrecking havoc all over New New York. At a Retirement Home, Sal the contruction worker just got done building a pool. All the eldery people went in.

Sal: Okayses, Old Folkses. Your pool is now completese!

Old People: Yay!

Out of nowhere, Zoidberg dressed as an Indian comes out of the water and throws bow and arrows at everyone.

Zoidberg: Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Mocka! Mooka! Meecka! Micka!

Petunia: I prefer the retirement pool in Nutley!

Old Man: Let's get out of here!

Sal: I agree! That crabses is crazies!

All the old people ran out of the pool, and Zoidberg jumped in extreme distances to make his next move. Later that day, two robbers went inside to rob the First National New New York Bank.

Robber #1: Shouldn't we wait until night to do this?

Robber #2: Nah, this place is abandoned! We can go in during the day!

The Robbers go inside and see the place in abandoned. They look for money to steal.

Robber #1: You sure there's still money in here.

Robber #2: Absolutely positively!

Robber #1: That's a lame thing for a robber to say!

They go up to the booth and see someone there with his back turned.

Robber #1: There's someone there! He'll turn us in!

Robber #2: Nah, that's a manniquin to scare us away!

Robber #1: Looks real to me.

Robber #2: All right fine! Allow me. Uh, Bernie Madoff I presume?

Zoidberg: No, ZOIDBERG! Mocka! Mooka! Meeka! Micka! Mocka!

The robbers scream as Zoidberg was shooting bow and arrows at them. The arrows land on their arms and legs. Then Zoidberg jumps into extreme distances for his next rampage! Meanwhile back at Planet Express, Fry just got back from taking a walk, and is now on the balcony. Nobody else was there.

Fry: Yes! I did it! I took a walk around the block, and Leela and Bender never knew! Know how protective they are of me.

Little did Fry know of the danger that was about to happen. Zoidberg was climbing the walls.

Zoidberg: Mocka! Mooka! Meecka!

Then Fry hears some bells and some Indian music.

Fry: Hmmm? Where's that music coming from?

Bender, Leela, Hermes, and Amy all walked into Planet Express, they didn't know Fry was on the balcony.

Fry: Well, better go back inside before Leela calls the Search Party on me.

Then Zoidberg jumps onto the balcony and terrorizes Fry.

Zoidberg: ROAR! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!

Fry (screams): AAAHHHHH! Zoidberg! What happened to you?

Zoidberg (ready to shoot is bow and arrow): Mocka! Mooka! Meecka! Mecka! Mooka! Mocka!

Fry: Zoidberg! Stop! I don't understand a word of that funny talk!

Zoidberg: Mocka! Mooka! Meecka! Mecka! Micka! Mooka! Mocka!

Everyone heard Fry scream, and ran to see what was going on.

Fry: Zoidberg please! I know we've been harsh and cruel to you but this isn't the answer!

Zoidberg shoots a bow and arrow at Fry and the arrow hits Fry's jacket and he's now hanging from the wall of the balcony. Zoidberg then jumps down and does a rain dance.

Bender: Fry! Fry! (sings the theme to Mighty Mouse) Here I come to save your ass! Again!

Scene 9:

Farnsworth is in the room and does some research about the potion. Everyone else is looking for Fry and Zoidberg.

Leela: The scream came from the balcony.

They all came into the balcony only to see Fry hanging by an arrow.

Leela: Fry! Who did this to you?

Hermes: Sweet Bloodhounds of Puget Sound! Fry got stabbed!

Bender: Hey, Fry! The FOX Network called, they want you to star in a new sitcom called Life On A Stick! (laughs) Hey, I know! He's now a 'shish-cabob a'la Fry' ! (laughs) On the menu today, we have a Scrawny Skewer! (laughs)

Leela: Enough of the jokes!

Amy (sees Zoidberg): Look down there! It's Zoidberg!

Fry: Yes! Zoidberg did this to me! Get me down, please!

They all see Zoidberg do a rain dance, and it starts to rain. Then Zoidberg jumps into the air and disappears.

Leela: Great! Now Zoidberg can't tell us what happened to him.

Bender: He looks like he came back from a Village People reunion concert!

Farnsworth: Come quick everyone! I finally knew what the potion is for!

Fry: What about me?

Bender: We'll get you later, you egomaniac!

They all hurried down to the conference room.

Farnsworth: I finally discovered what this potion is for.

Leela: What is it?

Farnsworth: It turns Decopodians like Zoidberg into Indians! Especially if you repress them!

Hermes: No wonder Zoidberg stabbed Fry!

Amy: How will we find him and cure him?

Farnsworth: I also forgot I invented an antidote for it too! (holds the vial of antidote)

Bender: I think Zoidberg was finally lost it and went on a killing spree! I say we call him Zoid Wayne Gacy! (laughs)

Leela: It's no wonder he would! The way we treated him over these years!

Farnsworth: And since Amy asked how we could find him, I forgot I had him chipped!

They all go to a computer screen to check Zoidberg's whereabouts. They see he going to Montana.

Farnsworth: Great Scott! Of course!

Hermes: Why did he go to Billings, Montana?

Farnsworth: Because that's where the Crow Indians live! He went there to live with them!

Leela: Should we bring him back?

Farnsworth: Precisely!

Amy: Let's go to Montana and get Zoidberg back!

Bender: Can't we just leave him there?

Leela drags Bender onto the ship, and everyone else boarded the ship and heads to Montana. It starts to rain as the Planet Express takes off.

Scene 10:

The Planet Express ship is headed to Billings Montana. Leela was driving the ship until she discovered that the gas was low. Leela stops at Nebraska to get some gas.

Leela: We're out of fuel, we need gas. We'll stop here.

The Planet Express ship lands at a Gas Station in Nebraska. Leela goes out of the ship and pumps gas. Inside the ship, Farnsworth turns on the viewscreen to see Zoidberg's whereabouts. They see Zoidberg trying to join the Crow Indian Gang.

Bender: Hey, I just thought of a cool Indian name for Zoidberg?

Amy: What is it?

Bender: Dances With Obesity! (laughs) No wait! Here's a better one! Stands With Failure! (laughs)

Hermes: Great jokes Bender! Those titles sure fit him well!

Leela (comes back to the ship): OKay, we're all full of gas. Let's go to Montana!

The ship takes off again and goes to Billings, Montana. Then everyone questions Farnsworth about why he made the Indian Potion.

Leela: So, Professor. Why did you make that potion that turns Decopodians into Indians?

Farnsworth: It was long ago when I first built Planet Express and Zoidberg came to work for me. Back then, Decopodians were persecuted, so I thought maybe if I invented a potion that turns them into a human minority group, they would be more socially acceptable.

Amy: And you forgot about it this whole time?

Farnsworth: Indeed! Then I didn't see a use for it when Decopodians became more acceptable to Earth society.

Hermes: At least you didn't try to impress Mom with it.

Bender (looking at the viewscreen): Check out Zoidbutt!

The viewscreen shows Zoidberg surrounded by the Crow Indians.

Zoidberg: How! Do you do! (laughs)

Crow Indian #1: What do you wish to seek?

Zoidberg: I want to be a part of a group of friends like myself.

Crow Indian #2: What is your name?

Zoidberg: Jeep Grand Cherokee!

Crow Indian #3: You must do spiritual dance for us. Must make preparations!

Zoidberg: Hooray! Zoidberg will do dance to make friends!

Bender (laughs): What is this? The Postman all of the sudden? (laughs) Jeep Grand Cherokee! More like Pinto!

Leela: We're headed to Billings! Preparing to land.

Song: Paul Revere And The Raiders Indian Reservation plays.

The Planet Express ship lands in Billings Montana. They find the Indian Reservation, but they hide until they find the right time to throw the potion at Zoidberg.

Scene 11:

Bender, Leela, Hermes, Farnsworth, and Amy were hiding behind a huge rock to observe the Crow Indians. They see Zoidberg break into song and dance. All the other Crow Indians were dancing too. Zoidberg was singing to the tune of "I'm An Indian Too" from Annie Get Your Gun.

Zoidberg (singing): I Got My Trusty Bow And Arrow! And A Cool Feather Hat! No, I'm Not In the Hunger Games or Nothing Like That! I'm An Indian Now! No More Planet Express! That Place Was a Big Mess! They Kept Puttin' Me Down Like a Circus Clown! I'm An Indian Now! Oh, I Used To Be A Doctor! And I Gambled On Proctors! I Used To Sew Holes, Now I Carve Totem Poles! I'm An Indian Now!

Farnsworth: Oh no! This is terrible! It's worst than I thought!

Bender: Anything having to do with Zoidberg is terrible!

Leela: What is it, Professor?

Farnsworth: I just remembered that any Decopodian who takes the potion breaks out in singing Irving Berlin Songs!

Bender: If he starts singing "Puttin' On the Ritz", I'm commiting justifable homicide!

Hermes: How are we going to lure Zoidberg?

Amy: So we can give him the antidote.

Farnsworth: We have to scare him somehow.

Bender: That won't be a problem.

Farnsworth: Now think! What is the one thing that Indians are afraid of?

Leela (snaps her fingers): Spirits! All Indians believe in spirits! Good and bad!

Farnsworth: Exactly!

Amy: Knew that when I lived on Mars! In high school, my friends would pretend we were spirits to scare away the Indians.

Bender: Geez, Amy. I didn't know you hazed people!

Farnsworth: We'll have to scare off all the Crow Indians! Bender. Would you like to try to give the antidote to Zoidberg?

Bender: For the poison he just drank? I'm in, Baby! I'll enjoy this!

Farnsworth: Amy, get my invisibility cloak!

Amy: On it, Professor.

Bender: You know, I can turn myself into a ghost again. I can do the Keanu Reeves approach, like he did that movie Constantine!

Leela: No way Jose Bot! You're not being a ghost again!

Amy (has invisibility cloak and gives it to Bender): Not after all the splell you put us through with that!

Bender: Fine! (takes the cloak): Did you get the idea for this from Get Smart's Bruce and Lloyd Out Of Control?

Farnsworth: It's a better way for you to be invisible. (hands Bender the antidote) Good luck! A short life and a merry one!

Bender puts on the cloak. He's invisible. He goes up to the Crow Indians and Zoidberg who were still dancing. This time, they were just doing a traditional Indian Dance. Then Bender sets the fire out, and the Crow Indians and Zoidberg all look scared.

Zoidberg: Halt! Who goes there!

Bender: Mocka! Mooka! Meeka! Micka! Macka! Mecka! Mooka! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo My Shiny Metal Ass!

Crow Indian #3: Oh, no! Evil spirit!

Bender: I come for the one called Jeep Grand Cherokee!

Zoidberg: I'm here! What do you want?

Crow Indian #4: Don't worry! We try ward him off!

The Crow Indians try everything to ward off Bender. Nothing worked.

Zoidberg: What do you want from me, evil spirit?

Bender: This!

Then Bender throws the antidote and Zoidberg is restored back to himself, and Zoidberg is knocked out.

Crow Indian #5: Oh, no! Jeep Grand Cherokee is gone!

Crow Indian #6: What do we do know?

Bender: If you Tonto clones don't leave, I will live here and haunt you for the rest of your lives! (laughs evilly)

Indians: AAAAAHHHH! RUN!

All the Crow Indians ran away. Bender picks up Zoidberg and takes off the invisibilty cloak.

Bender: That was awesome! Can I use that invisiblity cloak next time I visit a beer factory or a strip joint?

Leela: Uhhh, no.

Hermes: Why is Zoidberg all knocked out.

Farnsworth: Once the antidote is in effect, the Decopodian is knocked out for thirty mintues. He'll make a full recovery in no time.

Leela: Great job! Mission acommplished! Let's go back to New New York.

Everyone gets on the ship and the ship takes off. Farnsworth throws the potion and antidote out the window, but both land somewhere in Iowa.

Amy: Let's hope we don't have to deal with this anymore.

Meanwhile on an army base in Iowa, Zapp Branigan and Kiff were commanding DOOP Soliders.

Zapp: My Fellow Soliders! It is with great duty that...

Then the potion lands on Kiff, and the antidote lands on a DOOP Solider.

Kiff: AAHHHHH!

Zapp: Kiff! Stop trying to get my attention!

Moments later, Kiff is now an Indian and is terrorizing Zapp.

Kiff: Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Mocka! Mooka! Meeka! Micka! Macka! Mecka! Mucka!

Zapp: Kiff! Look! I'm sorry! I know I've been hard on you!

Kiff: Mocka! Mooka! Meeka! Micka! Macka! Mucka!

Zapp: Come on, Kiff! Please! How about we talk this over?

Kiff then shoots a bow and arrow at Zapp. The arrow lands on Zapp's shoulder dislocating it, and Zapp lands in the hospital and Kiff jumps until he ends up in Billings Montana dancing with Crow Indians. Zapp had his arm in a sling.

Kiff (singing): Anything Zapp Can Do, Kiff Can Do Better! I Can Do Anything Better Than Zapp!

Zapp (in hospital bed): Oh, Dr. Cahall. This is a fate worse than death.

Dr. Cahill: How exactly did you end up here?

Zapp: My assistant Kiff turned into an Indian...

Kiff was eventually cured by the DOOP Soliders with the antidote. Meanwhile at Leela's apartment, she was sound asleep. Leela was wearing a light blue nightgown. It was still raining in New New York. Then Leela woke up and remembered something!

Leela: Holy Crap! FRY!

What Leela remembered was Fry was still stuck on the wall of the balcony with the bow and arrow intact. It was raining hard.

Fry: HELP! HELP! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! I HATE YOU DR. ZOIDBERG!

As Fry got struck by lightning, Leela comes to the scene and gets Fry down.

Fry: Thanks Leela!

Leela: Anytime Fry. Let's go back to my place and get your warmed up.

Fry: Is Zoidberg still an Indian?

Leela: Nope. He's back to his miserable pathetic self.

Fry and Leela go back to her apartment where Leela nurses Fry back to health.

THE END

Closing Credits


End file.
